One Hundred Million Dollar Boy
by Ellizabeth Kim
Summary: Apa yang kau lakukan Aiden? / Berikan itu / Tapi... / Aku tidak mau menerima penolakan apapun! / Let's start the war / DOOORR / cepat sekali kau menghubungiku chagi? / Hyukkie maukah kau menjadi namjachingu-ku? / WAR / HaeHyuk ff / crazy summary / YAOI / rate T / romance, action 'GAGAL', little Crime / Read and review please! / DLDR / #bow
1. Chapter 1

Happy Reading…!

Disclimer: Super Junior adalah milik Tuhan YME  
Donghae adalah milik Eunhyuk, dan Eunhyuk adalah milik ibunya dan saya. Loh? XD  
Rizuka©2012

Cast: Lee Donghae/Aiden Lee, Lee Hyukjae/Eunhyuk, Choi Siwon, Choi Minho, Cho Kyuhyun/Marcus Cho, Jung Yunho, Kim Jngwoon/Yesung/Jeremy Kim, Kim Ryeowook and other.  
Pairing: HaeHyuk (Donghae X Hyukjae), KangTeuk(Parent), HanChul(Parent), and other  
Genre: Romance, Action 'gagal'  
Rate: T

WARNING!  
YAOI/BL/Sejenisnya, Super GJ, M-PREG, super abal, typo bertaburan, EYD ancur, OOC, dan lain sebangsanya. XD

.  
.

One Hundred Million Dollar Boy  
~Prolog~

**.  
.**

Adakalanya saat hari ulang tahun tiba, seseorang akan merasa bahagia, bahkan sebagian orang terlihat antusias menyambut hari itu. Tak sedikit orang yang rela bangun tengah malam demi merayakan hari lahirnya itu, padahal belum tentu juga kan orang tersebut lahir tepat dini hari, hehehe. Namun tak jarang seseorang merasa sedih ketika hati itu tiba. Bersedih karena waktu hidupnya di dunia ini berkurang. Terdengar seperti pendapat orang kolot dan jadul memang, tapi memang begitulah keadaanya, semakin hari kesempatan kita untuk hidup di dunia juga semakin berkurang seiring bertambahnya usia kita.

Berbeda dengan kebanyakan anak berusia 10 tahun lainnya, Donghae, satu-satunya putra Kangin dan Leeteuk lebih memilih pesta ulang tahun yang sederhana. Bukannya keluarga Donghae tidak mampu membuat pesta ulang tahun yang meriah—singkirkan jauh-jauh opini tersebut. Keluarga Donghae adalah salah satu pemilik perusahaan tambang terbesar di Korea, beberapa juta won yang mereka keluarkan untuk merayakan ulang tahun anak tunggal mereka tentunya tidak akan jadi masalah. Yang menjadi masalah disini adalah Donghae, bocah yang sedari bayi sudah memiliki ketampanan berlebih itu tidak terlalu suka dengan segala macam kerumitan acara-acara formal seperti perayaan ulang tahun yang formal dan meriah.

Donghae pernah mengalami pengalaman—yang menurutnya—tidak menyenangkan saat kedua orang tuanya merayakan pesta ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh secara berlebihan. Donghae juga pernah dijadikan 'pajangan hidup' oleh kedua orang tuanya dalam persa ulang tahunya sendiri karena pesta itu lebih banyak dihadiri oleh relasi bisnis orang tuanya dibandingkan teman-teman sekolah Donghae. Alhasil, selama pesta berlangsung Donghae hanya duduk sambil cemberut karena bingung harus bersikap bagaimana kepada orang-orang yang tidak ia kenali.

Donghae tidak menyukai semua itu. Baiklah, untuk keluarga sekelas Donghae acara formal dan meriah seperti itu memang wajib, tapi untuk sesekali—setidaknya—boleh lah Donghae meminta kepada kedua orangtuanya sebuah perayaan sederhana yang berkesan. Tanpa adanya pengalaman yang tidak menyenangkan dan tanpa kehadiran orang-orang yang tidak ia kenal.

Sesekali Donghae ingin merayakan pesta ulang tahunnya dengan satu undangan saja. Sebuah undangan istimewa yang ditujukan pada satu keluarga yang memiliki hubungan yang sangat dekat dengan keluarganya, kebetulan Donghae juga sering—lebih tepatnya selalu—menghabiskan waktu dengan putra tunggal keluarga itu.

"_Saengilchuka_ Hae-_ah_, ini untukmu."

Seseorang berperawakan keibuan itu tersenyum manis pada bocah tampan berumur 10 tahun, tangannya memegangi sebuah kotak berbentuk balok dan terulur di hadapan bocah tampan itu.

"_Ne__,__ gamsahamnida_ Lee _a__hjumma_. Bolehkah aku buka sekarang?"

Donghae menerima kotak hadiah itu dengan wajah senang,

Setelah mendapatkan anggukan atas pertanyaannya, Donghae kemudian membuka kado yang baru saja diterimanya itu dengan semangat. "Eh?" Dahi Donghae mengerut bingung, dipandanginya benda yang barusaja ia keluarkan dari kotak hadiah itu, benda panjang berbandul bulat pipih dan hitam mengkilat.

"Apa ini, _a__hjumma_?" tanya Donghae bingung.

"Nanti saat kau dewasa kau akan tahu apa itu Hae-_ah_. Lihatlah! Hyukkie juga punya." Orang yang dipanggil Lee _ahjumma_ itu pun menunjukan benda serupa yang tergantung dileher seorang bocah berumur 7 tahun, bocah berambut blonde ikal yang sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

Donghae tersenyum lebar melihat bocah berumur 7th itu mengenakan benda yang sama dengan yang baru saja ia dapatkan.

"Kenapa _eomm__a_ selalu memberikan Hyukkie barang yang sama dengan Hae _hyung_?" anak berusia 7 tahun itu mengajukan protes pada sang _eo__m__ma_. Hal itu memang bukan yang pertama bagi dua bocah yang masih kecil itu. kedua orang tua mereka memang sering memberikan benda-benda yang mirip kepada dua bocah beda usia tersebut, supaya kedua bocah tersebut bisa lebih dekat dan saling mengingat, jika suatu saat mereka beranjak dewasa dan hidup terpisah.

"Hyukkie _chagi_ kamu tak boleh begitu, bukankah tadi Hyukkie bilang kalau suka benda itu?" tanya Lee _ahjumma_ sambil mengelus surai _blonde_ putranya yang imut itu, supaya putranya tidak lagi mengajukan protes.

"Iya sih, Hyukkie suka benda ini. Tapi Hyukkie tak suka Hae _hyung_!" ucap bocsh berusia 7 tahun itu sambil memalingkan mukanya dari sosok Donghae.

"_Waeyo_ Eunhyukkie?" tanya Donghae penasaran, disertai sedikit rasa tidak terima.

"Hyukkie berani bersumpah demi 7 turunan monyet yang ada seluruh dunia, kalau Hae _hyung_ itu raja ikan paling _pervert, umma_," kata Eunhyuk manja.

Semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan itu tertawa lantang mendengar penuturan bocah 7 tahun yang kelewat polos itu. Tak hanya itu, mereka pun tau pasti jika anak berusia tujuh tahun itu tidak tau apa arti kata _'pervert'_ mengingat tak pernah ada yang mengajarkan kata-kata seperti itu pada bocah imut nan manis yang sedang _pouting _itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata milik Donghae tak hentinya menatap bocah 7th yang ada dihadapannya, tak ada yang tau apa arti tatapan itu. Mungkin bocah tampan itu merasa tidak terima dikatai _pervert _oleh bocah manis yang lebih kecil darinya itu, mengingat seberapa luas pengetahuan Donghae tentang kata-kata seperti itu. Tapi bukan hal itu yang sebenarnya membuat Donghae betah memandangi bocah imut berusia 7 tahun tersebut, ada hal lain dalam diri bocah 7 tahun itu yang menarik perhatiannya, terutama mata bulat yang mengerjab lucu itu, Donghae tidak mengetahui apa itu, yang jelas hati Donghae mulai merasakan sesuatu. Namun Donghae tidak terlalu memperdulikan apa yang ia rasakan. Lagi pula, apakah yang bisa dimengerti anak usia 10 th?

.

.

TEEET TEEET TEEET

Bel tanda pulang berbunyi, semua siswa sekolah dasar itu dengan semangat berlari keluar meninggalkan kelas mereka.

"Eunhyukkie!" merasa terpanggil, Eunhyuk menoleh ke sumber suara. Setelah mengenali siapa yang memanggilnya dengan semangat 45 itu, Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya malas sambil memalingkan wajah imutnya dari Donghae, anak lelaki yang tadi memanggilnya dengan semangat 45.

"_Wae_?" Eunhyuk bertanya tanpa menoleh pada lawan bicaranya dan mulai berjalan.

"Hyukkie kita main dirumahmu _ne_!" ajak Donghae sambil berjalan mengikuti langkah Eunhyuk.

"_Hyung_, apa kau tidak bosan tiap hari main denganku?" tanya Eunhyuk kesal.

"_Ani_, aku malah senang bisa main denganmu tiap hari."

Eunhyuk menghela nafas panjang mendengar penjelasan Donghae.

"Tapi aku bosan _hyung_! Aku ingin main sama Choco."

"Kenapa kau lebih tertarik dengan anjing yang kuberikan sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu itu?"

"Karena dia tidak _pervert_ sepertimu, _hyung_!"

Donghae sedikit mendengus tak terima perkataan.

"Aku tak mau tahu! Pokoknya ayo kita pulang ke rumahmu dan bermain dengan Choco, _arra_?"

Tak mau menerima penolakan, Donghae langsung menarik tangan Eunhyuk menuju sebuah mobil hitam yang sedari tadi sudah menunggunya. sedangkan yang ditarik terlihat cemberut dan memanyunkan bibirnya imut(?) ^,^

.

.

Mobil yang membawa Donghae dan Eunhyuk sudah masuk ke dalam pekarangan rumah kelarga Lee. Mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan bangunan utama rumah Eunhyuk. Anak-anak itu pun dengan riang keluar dari mobil dan segera masuk ke dalam rumah.

"_Eo__mma__,_ Hyukkie pulang!" seru Eunhyuk ketika memasuki rumahnya.

Tak ada jawaban, bahkan para maid pun tidak terlihat menyambutnya, mungkin mereka semua sedang sibuk, begitulah pemikiran Eunhyuk, mengingat semua orang memang selalu sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing saat dirinya pulang sekolah. Tapi Eunhyuk merasa ada yang aneh disini, sesibuk apapun sang _umma _pasti menyempatkan diri untuk menyambutnya, begitupun para _maid, _sesibuk apapun mereka pasti akan menghasilkan suara-suara kehidupan(?) dari berbagai penjuru rumah.

Rumah Eunhyuk terasa sangat sepi, seperti rumah yang sudah lama ditinggalkan oleh sang penghuni.

"Hyukkie kemana _ahjumma_ dan _ahjussi_?" tanya Donghae bingung, bocah yang baru saja merayakan ulang tahunnya dengan tenang dan damai itu juga merasakan keganjilan rupanya.

Eunhyuk hanya mengangkat bahunya dan terus berjalan memasuki rumahnya.

"_OMO_!"

Mata Eunhyuk dan Donghae terbelalak ketika mendapati ruang tamu keluarga Eunhyuk sudah porak poranda seperti kapal pecah. Tapi, yang lebih mengejutkan lagi dimata kedua bocah itu adalah beberapa tubuh orang dewasa yang berserakan disana sini lengkap dengan darah yang mengalir deras dari bebrbagai macam luka dan juga bau anyir yang sangat mengganggu indera penciuman.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae mulai ketakutan melihat pemandangan mengerikan didepan mata mereka.

DOOR DOOR DOOR

Suara tembakan dari lantai dua membuyarkan kekagetan dua bocah itu. Eunhyuk dan Donghae segera mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke arah lantai dua dan mendapati dua sosok pria berwajah beringas menuruni tangga rumah Eunhyuk dengan tergesa-gesa.

Sadar akan keberadaan dua bocah tersebut, dua pria berwajah beringas itu menghentikan langkah mereka tepat didepan Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Dua sosok beringas itu menyeringai kearah dua bocah itu. Tak sampai satu menit, salah seorang berwajah beringas mengarahkan senapan yang ia pegang ke arah Eunhyuk, namun dengan cepat Donghae menutupi tubuh Eunhyuk dengan tubuhnya sehingga posisi senapan itu tepat beberapa cm didepan Donghae.

"_Eomma_!_ Appa_!" pekik Eunhyuk ketika mendapati kedua orangtuanya menuruni tangga rumah mereka.

"_Chagiya_ cepat lari! Hae-_ah_ bawa Hyukkie keluar dari sini!"

Donghae mengangguk kemudian segera menarik tangan Eunhyuk dan berlari meninggalkan rumah itu, namun sebelum ia dan Eunhyuk sempat berlari, dua orang berwajah beringas itu dengan cepat merengkuh tubuh kecil Donghae dan Eunhyuk sambil menodongkan senapan kearah kepala mereka.

"Buang senjata kalian!" teriak orang yang membekap Eunhyuk.

_Eo__mma_ dan _a__ppa_ Eunhyuk tersentak, sedetik kemudian mereka meletakkan senjata mereka sesuai permintaan penjahat itu.

"Lepaskan mereka, mereka tidak tahu apa-apa, urusanmu hanya denganku Sooman-_ah_," ucap _a__ppa_ Eunhyuk

"Jadi siapa diantara mereka yang mempunyai nilai 100jt dolar?" tanya Sooman, tanpa menghiraukan perkataan _appa _Eunhyuk.

"Dia tidak disini!" sela _eo__mma_ Eunhyuk.

"Jangan berbohong! Atau kau akan melihat kepala kedua anak ini pecah." Sooman mulai menarik pelatuknya, menjalankan ujung senapan itu di leher Eunhyuk, mengambil sebuah kalung yang tergantung dilehernya.

"Jadi apa kau masih bisa mengelak dengan ini? rupanya kau benar-benar ingin melihat kepala bocah ini pecah," ucap Sooman sambil memainkan kalung Eunhyuk.

"_Andwa__e_! _Geuraeyo_, aku yang akan menjadi gantinya, tapi kau harus melepaskan anak-anak itu!" ucap _eomma_ Eunhyuk.

DOOR

Satu peluru dengan mudahnya keluar dari senapan yang dibawa oleh Sooman dan bersarang tepat di jantung _eomma _Eunhyuk.

Mata Eunhyuk membelalak sekaligus mengeluarkan air mata saat melihat _eomma_-nya ambruk di lantai.

"_Yeobo_!"

"_Eo__mma_!"

"Keterlaluan!" _Appa_ Eunhyuk mengambil senapan yang tadi diletakkannya dilantai, berniat membalas serangan Sooman.

DOOR

Belum sempat Appa Eunhyuk menegakkan badannya, peluru sudah terlebih dahulu bersarang di dadanya.

"_Appa_!" Eunhyuk sudah tidak bias menahan dirinya. Eunhyuk meronta, berusaha melepaskan diri dari bekapan Sooman, namun Karena ukuran tubuhnya terlampau kecil, sudah pasti membuat semua usahanya sia-sia.

Sooman menyeringai dan mulai menarik kasar kedua bocah yang ada dalam cengkeramannya untuk pergi dari rumah itu.

.

.

Donghae melihat sebuah peluang untuk kabur saat mendapati kedua penjahat itu sibuk mencari kunci mobil mereka. Dengan cepat dan juga tenaga full, Donghae menggigit tangan penjahat yang digunakan untuk membekap mulutnya. Alhasil, sang penjahat menjerit histeris kemudian menjatuhkan Donghae begitu saja.

Peluang kabur semakin besar, Donghae berlari ke arah Sooman yang menyekap Eunhyuk, segera ditendangnya daerah kemaluan Sooman dan menarik kasar tangan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae berlari sekuat tenaga mereka, berusaha keluar dari rumah Eunhyuk tapi entah arah mana yang mereka tuju, mereka berdua hanya berputar-putar di pekarangan belakang rumah Eunhyuk. Tujuan mereka hanya satu, menghindari dua orang penjahat yang masih bermain(?) kejar-kejaran dengan mereka.

"Hyukie apa kau tahu pintu keluarnya?"

"Ada pintu keluar dibelakang sana," ucap Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu kecil. Setelah Donghae melihat dengan jelas pintu yang dtunjuk Eunhyuk, Donghae menambah kecepatan larinya—tanpa melepaskan tangan Eunhyuk—sampai mereka berada tepat diambang pintu yang ditunjuk oleh Eunhyuk.

Donghae membuka pintu itu dan matanya langsung membulat kaget.

"_Ya_, hyukkie! ini bukan pintu keluar, ini pintu menuju sungai!" Donghae bergidik ngeri melihat kedalaman sungai dan arus yang cukup deras di sungai itu. Rupanya Eunhyuk salah menunjuk pintu keluar.

"Kau tak bisa lari lagi tikus kecil!" Sooman berhasil mengejar mereka. Lagi-lagi Sooman menyeringai, mengetahui kedua bocah itu tengah terpojok.

"Kalian jangan macam-macam," ucap Donghae dengan nada takut sambil menyembunyikan tubuh kecil Eunhyuk dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Habisi saja anak ini, urusan kita hanya dengan si _blonde_ itu!" ucap rekan Sooman.

Masih tetap sambil menyeringai, Sooman dan rekannya melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Entah apa rencana dua penjahat itu.

"Jangan mendekat!" bentak Donghae. Karena merasa terancam, Donghae pun ikut mundur mencoba menjauhi kedua penjahat itu.

"Jangan melawan tikus manis, _ahjussi_ tak akan menyakitimu jika kalian menurut."

"_Hyung_!"

"Hyukkie!"

"_Shit_!" Sooman itupun mengumpat histeris saat melihat Eunhyuk terjatuh ke dalam sungai, dengan cepat dan kasar Sooman menarik kerah baju Donghae, menghempaskan tubuh kecil itu di bawah kakinya, sedangkan rekannya melihat keadaan Eunhyuk.

"Dia tidak ada! sudah terbawa arus."

Sooman mendelik. Diliriknya Donghae yang tersungkur di kakinya.

PLAK

Tanpa aba-aba Sooman menarik dan mulai menghajar Donghae secara brutal, tak diperdulikannya bahwa bocah yang ia aniaya itu masih di bawah umur.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, 100jt dollarku hilang."

DOOR

Suara tembakan diudara yang dilepaskan oleh seorang polisi—yang tiba-tiba muncul di pekarangan belakang rumah Eunhyuk—itu berhasil menginterupsi Sooman. Mengetahui siapa yang melepaskan tembkan itu, Sooman dan temannya segera berlari tunggang langgang meninggalkan Donghae yang sudah babak belur.

Polisi itu berniat mengejar Sooman, namun niatnya diurungkan setelah ia melihat Donghae terbaring lemah diatas rerumputan. Anak yang terbaring lemah itu terlihat mengenaskan, akan sangat berdosa jika polisi itu tidak menolongnya terlebih dahulu, lagi pula dirinya datang ke tempat itu dengan beberapa rekannya yang lain, rekannya pasti bisa menangkap—setidaknya mengejar—dua penjahat itu.

Polisi muda itu memutuskan menghampiri bocah itu dan berniat menolongnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau sudah aman," ucap sang polisi.

Donghae melenguh kesakitan. Matanya yang lebam itu sedikit terbuka karena merasakan seseorang mengangkatnya. "_Ahjussi_ tolong selamatkan Hyukkie," ucap Donghae lemah sambil menunjuk ke arah sungai tempat Eunhyuk terjatuh.

Dengan sigap, _namja_ berbadan kekar yang mengenakan seragam polisi itu meletakan kembali tubuh Donghae kemudian berlari menuju arah yang ditunjuk Donghae.

"Tak ada siapa-siapa disina." Polisi itu kembali ke tempat Donghae, namun sayang Donghae telah kehilangan kesadarannya. Polisi yang diketahui bernama Jung Yunho itu menyerahkan Donghae pada temannya untuk segera diobati, sedangkan dirinya masih tertarik untuk mencari bocah yang disebut 'Hyukkie' itu.

"GUK GUK"

Suara anjing kecil itu mengalihkan perhatian Yunho yang sedang sibuh mengamati derasnya aliran sungai. Anjing kecil berjenis cihuahua coklat itu terus menggonggong seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Yunho.

Yunho mendekati anak anjing itu, namun anjing itu malah berjalan menjauhi Yunho sambil mengendus tanah. Setelah beberapa lama mengendus, anak anjing yang diketahui adalah Choco itu berhenti di pinggiran sungai, lebih tepatnya berhenti di samping bocah _blonde_ yang tak sadarkan diri.

Yunho kaget melihat apa yang ditemukan anjing itu. Polisi berwajah tampan sekaligus mengerikan itu mendekati anak berusia 7th yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Eunhyuk, tubuhnya penuh luka dan juga basah kuyup karena terjatuh ke dalam sungai, beruntung tadi tubuh Eunhyuk tersangkut ranting pohon sehingga ia tidak ikut terseret arus sungai yang deras.

.

.

Seorang _namja_ tampan berwajah Cina dan juga _namja_ berwajah cantik berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Langkah mereka terhenti pada salah satu kamar yang memang menjadi tujuan mereka. Perlahan _namja _berwajah cantik itu membuka pintu kamar rawat dan segera masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut..

"Malang sekali nasib anak ini," ucap _namja_ tampan berwajah Cina, setelah ia masuk dan berada di samping bocah _blonde _berusia 7 tahun yang tak sadarkan diri.

"_Aigoo, _dia manis, imut dan cantik, Hannie kita bawa pulang dia _ne_!" pinta _namja_ cantik itu.

Hanya dengan sekali lihat, Heechul—nama _namja_ cantik itu—berhasil terpikat dengan wajah manis Eunhyuk. Apapun yang terjadi, Heechul bertekat membawa pulang anak itu, meskipun Heechul tidak tau pasti siapa dan kenapa anak itu bisa sampai di rumah sakit.

Mengerti jika _namja _cantik yang ada di sampingnya itu sangat ingin mempunyai putra berwajah imut dan menggemaskan seperti Eunhyuk, _namja _tampan yang tadi dipanggil Hannie—Tan Hankyung, istri dari Heechul—itu segera menuruti kemauan istrinya. "_Ne _Chullie, Siwon dan Minho pasti akan menyukainya."

.

.

Suasana pemakaman nampak hening, semua raut wajah yang menghadiri pemakaman itu nampak suram, tak terkecuali seorang _namja_ berusia 10th itu.

"Hae ah kita pulang _ne_, biarkan Hyukkie beristirahat dengan tenang." ucap Leeteuk sembari membelai rambut _brunette_ putranya.

Donghae tak bergeming, ia masih menatap sendu makam seseorang yang sudah ia anggap lebih dari seorang sahabat itu. 'Hyukkie, aku janji padamu akan menemukan orang itu, kau tunggu aku disana, _ne_?' batin Donghae mantap.

**T.B.C**

**Terima kasih banyak untuk semuanya yang sudah mendukung cerita ini. saya sedang memperbaiki beberapa chapter ke belakang, jadi mohon maaf belum bisa update chapter selanjutnya, akan saya usahakan secepat mungkin pokoknya. #senyum5watt :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Secret

Chapter 1-7 dalam perbaikan, chapter 8 dalam pengerjaan. #peace ^^v


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting

Chapter 1-7 dalam perbaikan, chapter 8 dalam pengerjaan. #peace ^^v


	4. Chapter 4: I'm Not a Monster

Chapter 1-7 dalam perbaikan, chapter 8 dalam pengerjaan. #peace ^^v


	5. Chapter 5: The Slayer

Chapter 1-7 dalam perbaikan, chapter 8 dalam pengerjaan. #peace ^^v


	6. Chapter 6: Found You

Chapter 1-7 dalam perbaikan, chapter 8 dalam pengerjaan. #peace ^^v


	7. Chapter 7: WAR

Chapter 1-7 dalam perbaikan, chapter 8 dalam pengerjaan. #peace ^^v


End file.
